morph_society_4realfandomcom-20200213-history
History of the Illyrian World
Originally, demons populated the Earth, which at that time shared the same name as our solar system: Illyria. Among the creatures which mankind now know of as dinosaurs, were the first demons in creation, also known as the Leviathan. Many carnivourous dinosaurs were demonic, and because God saw that their spiritual darkness was so pure that cleansing their souls would result in their deaths, most of them were banished to the many realms of Hell (read about Hell in the next section), by an interdimensional angelic species that humans have referred to as "Fairies" and "Fae". The remaining Leviathan on Earth were killed by the archangels who hurled a giant meteor at the Earth's surface. As the meteor crashed into the Earth, several volcanoes erupted. The smoke from the erupting volcanoes combined with the dust cloud caused by the meteor's landing, rendering the polluted parts of the atmosphere unable to sustain most land life, which caused most of the land life in the vicinity, including the Leviathan, to suffocate and die. Lucifer becoming Satan After the Leviathan died, their souls were sent to a new form of inter-dimensional existence called Hell. Hell was designed for the continuous torture of any souls sent there, as punishment for their wrongdoings. After a few centuries of continuous torment, souls become poisoned by Hell's essence, turning them into Demon Souls. This was a result which God might not have foreseen. As a means of reducing the strain put on the angels who were tasked with punishing the souls of the damned, God decided to allow the Demon Souls to torture the souls which had yet to be fully corrupted by Hell's essence. God confronted His son Lucifer, demanding he tell Him why an archangel of his stature would corrupt his Father's creations with such darkness. Lucifer wanted to show his Father that no mortal creature could appreciate God as much as he (Lucifer), and that with a simple taste of darkness, His creations would reject Him. As a result of Lucifer's arrogance towards his Father, God banished him to Hell indefinitely. While in Hell, Lucifer discovered that he was worshipped by the Demon Souls of Hell; they viewed him as their creator. Over the course of many millennia, Lucifer took advantage of his followers, by helping several Demon Souls escape Hell and enter Illyria. He wanted these Souls to possess and corrupt the mortal creatures of Earth, to avenge what God had done to him, which he believes was unjust. A hundred millennia after Lucifer was banished to Hell, his mind, body and spirit, were irreparably poisoned by Hell's essence. The sheer power within Hell's dimensional presence had transformed Lucifer the Archangel, into Satan the Devil. After this transformation, Satan noticed how much he had grown in power. To celebrate his newfound power, he decided to artificially create a Demon Soul named Cyakullom (Sha-Ku-Lo), which took him several dozen millennia to create. Shortly after its creation, Cyakullom was released into the world of Illyria and possessed a wolf. The souls of Cyakullom and the wolf were merged into one, to become a new half-demon called Qekrzuv (Keh-Kra-Zuv) (Illyrian for "Hellhound"). History of the Qekrzuv 'Origin' When the first mammals evolved, some were possessed by Demon Souls. The wolf was among the first creatures to be possessed by a Demon Soul. The evolutionary line of the wolf had two beginnings: the wolf (which, in time, evolved into more species, such as several dog breeds) and the Qekrzuv. The Qekrzuv was one of the deadliest of all demons at the time. It was a ferocious beast with practically unlimited power and was almost immortal. No demon, angel, or Semi-God could kill this creature. Satan theorised that the Qekrzuv's invincibility could become problematic, so he used his influence over Demonic Essence to give the Qekrzuv (and many other demon species) an expiration date. 'Strengths and Abilites' *'Shape-shifting:' The Qekrzuv had the ability to change its appearance to become other creatures, and thus be in total disguise when stalking its prey. It could also change its own physical size without changing appearance. *'Enhanced strength:' The Qekrzuv had amazing physical power. It was able to lift over 90,000kg (198,416.04 lbs). *'Enhanced speed:' The Qekrzuv had incredible movement speed. Its highest running speed is said to have been 1,000km (621.371 miles) per hour. *'Heightened senses:' The Qekrzuv had the ability to track its prey by heartbeat alone, which was rather unnecessary, since it could also track it's prey for up to 100km (62.1371 miles) by scent. *'Venomous bite:' The Qekrzuv's venomous saliva was so potent that no creature, mortal or demon, could survive its bite. Even most lower species of angels were known to have trouble surviving a bite from the Qekrzuv. *'Nigh Incincibility:' The Qekrzuv was almost completely unkillable. It was theorised that God or even the Horseman of Death could have killed the Qekrzuv at any time, but their reluctance to do so has instilled doubt in many. *'Longevity:' The Qekrzuv may have been cursed by its creator with a mortal life, but that mortal life lasted for exactly 1,000 years. 'Weaknesses' The Qekrzuv only had one weakness: its lifespan. It was cursed by its creator with a literal expiration date, which could not be extended. 'Appearance' *The Qekrzuv was a giant short-haired black wolf, standing on all fours at 10 feet (3.048m) tall, and had long, pointy ears. *The Qekrzuv's eyes were completely yellow and bioluminescent. *The Qekrzuv had a long, lion-like tail, with the end being engulfed in a constant flame. *The Qekrzuv had a flame-coloured ridge of long fur going from the base of its skull, down the length of its spine, to the base of its tail. History of the Diagrzuv 'Origin' Millennia ago, the Qekrzuv mated with a female wolf. Three months later, she gave birth to a litter of 5 halfbreed cubs known as Diagrzuv ("Die-agg-rah-zuv") (Illyrian for "Wolf of Hell"). The Diagrzuv was considered a half-demon, despite only being 1/4th actual demon. In time, all demons with mortal heritage would be known as half-demons. Over time, more and more Diagrzuv cubs were born, as the Qekrzuv would continue to breed with ordinary wolves over the span of it's 1,000-year lifetime. 'Strengths and Abilities' *'Enhanced speed:' The Diagrzuv had incredible movement speed, although none could move as fast as their father (Qekrzuv). Their highest running speed is said to have been 500km (310.686 miles) per hour. *'Enhanced strength:' The Diagrzuv were nowhere close to their father in strength. However, they were still a force to be reckoned with. Despite being only twice the size of the average mortal wolf, the Diagrzuv we able to lift almost 12,000kg (26,455.471 lbs). *'Heightened senses:' The Diagrzuv had the ability to track its prey by heartbeat alone, which was rather unnecessary, since they could also track their prey for up to 30km (18.6411 miles) by scent. *'Venomous bite:' The Diagrzuv's venomous saliva was so potent that no creature, mortal or demon, could survive its bite. *'Durability:' The Diagrzuv were incredibly durable. Most weaponry had no effect on them, which made driving them to extinction almost impossible. *'Longevity:' Unless killed, the Diagrzuv's natural lifespan was between 400 and 650 years. *'Enhanced healing:' The Diagrzuv had an amazing ability to heal from near-fatal injuries in a matter of seconds. 'Weaknesses' *'Pure silver: '''Weaponry made from pure silver can kill a Diagrzuv. *'Fire:' When a Diagrzuv dies, its rotting body will pollute all nature within a 10km radius around its carcass. To reverse this, one must light the carcass on fire. 'Appearance: *The Diagrzuv had dark grey fur and bioluminescent red eyes. *They appeared as wolves, only twice the size. The Origin of Vampires, Shapeshifters, and Werewolves In 13,780 BC, God ordered ten of His lower angels to exterminate the Diagrzuv, for he felt that they were too destructive and vicious. Before being killed, one of the female Diagrzuv had mated with a male wolf and given birth to three cubs. These cubs all partially took after their grandfather, the Qekrzuv. Maybe not so much in appearance, but their abilities were very similar, although different from one another. The three cubs were called: *The '''Tal-Diagris (Illyrian for "Blood-drinking Wolf") *The Gino-Diagris (Illyrian for "Disease Wolf") *The Morrufum-Diagris (Illyrian for "Shapeshifter Wolf") History of the Tal-Diagris 'Origin' The Tal-Diagris was the origin of vampirism. Be it through his venom or his seed, he is the forefather to all who are fanged and consume blood. He lived to terrorise for hundreds of years before he was eventually overpowered and killed in 13,109 BC, by a pack of werewolves. 'Strengths and Abilities' *'Immense physical capability:' The Tal-Diagris had incredible strength, agility, and durability. No one knows just how much potential he had. *'Sharp claws and teeth:' Although his strong jaw muscles make it unnecessary, the Tal-Diagris had teeth so sharp, it is said that he could chew titanium with ease. His claws were equally as sharp, if not sharper. *'Blood consumption:' The Tal-Diagris would gain power from every drop of blood he consumed. The more blood he drank, the more lethal his attacks would become. *'Accelerated healing:' The Tal-Diagris can heal from near-lethal wounds in a matter of minutes. However, this would become seconds after he drinks blood. Consuming blood boosted his healing factor so much that it extended his longevity. Theoretically, if he had not been killed, he could've lived forever. *'Sire link:' The Tal-Diagris could psychically influence all vampiric species, as they are in a sense his children. His influence over his sirelings would depend on the species and level of self-awareness each individual sireling had. For example, while the Tal-Diagris would likely be ignored by a Van-Tal he tried to influence, a Talzuv would be entirely under his control. 'Weaknesses' *Decapitation *'Nemeton stake to the heart:' It has to be a stake from a Nemeton, or it won't work. *'Blood fasting:' If the Tal-Diagrzuv didn't exsanguinate at least 10 people per day, its power would begin to weaken. This was part of how the werewolves killed the Tal-Diagris. *'Fire:' After killing the Tal-Diagris, destroying the body completely with fire prevented him from rising as an undead Tal-Diagris vampire, turned by its own blood. According to legend, if the Tal-Diagris had been allowed to complete his life-death-unlife transformation, his hunger would've been too great to satiate, and all life on Earth would've been wiped out. No one knows where this legend came from, or how anyone could possibly know such a thing. *'Werewolf venom:' Like in many books, movies and TV shows, the bite of a werewolf is fatal to most drinkers of blood. 'Appearance' *The Tal-Diagris was slightly larger than the average mortal wolf. *The Tal-Diagris had heterochromia, a rare eye condition where one's two eyes are different colours. His left eye was glowing red, while his right eye was glowing blue. *The Tal-Diagris had black teeth, and the tips of his canines were red-tipped, due to his canines having small holes through which his red vampire venom would secrete. *While the Tal-Diagris looked like the average wolf (only slightly larger), he had blue fur, with black fur at the tip of his tail. History of the Gino-Diagris 'Origin' The Gino-Diagris (Illyrian for "Disease Wolf") was the origin of werewolves. Through his venom alone, he was the forefather to all werewolves, phantom wolves, weretigers, etc. The Gino-Diagris died of old age in 13,471 BC, mere weeks before his 309th birthday. 'Strengths and Abilities' *'Immense physical capability:' The Gino-Diagris had incredible strength, agility, and durability. No one knows just how much potential he had. *'Sharp claws and teeth:' Although his strong jaw muscles make it unnecessary, the Gino-Diagris had teeth so sharp, it is said that he could chew titanium with ease. His claws were equally as sharp, if not sharper. *'Pack power:' As mentioned in the hit TV series Teen Wolf, a pack makes the individual stronger; the more members there are in a pack, the stronger each member becomes; especially the leader. The Gino-Diagris would gain a slight boost in power every time a human was turned into a werewolf, be it through his own venom, or the venom of an already turned Alpha werewolf in his pack. *'Accelerated healing:' The Gino-Diagris could heal from near-lethal wounds in a matter of minutes. Unfortunately for him, his healing abilities didn't grant him eternal longevity. 'Weaknesses' *'Silver:' In the presence of silver, the Gino-Diagris would weaken in power, becoming comparatively sluggish in movement. *'Pack abandonment:' Most of the werewolves turned by the Gino-Diagris, eventually died of old age or just left to create packs of their own. Denouncing the Gino-Diagris as their Alpha, took away the power they both had gained, weakening the Gino-Diagris both in body, as well as in spirit. *'Lifespan:' Despite having several times the lifespan of a mortal wolf, the Gino-Diagris could only live for 308 years, 11 months, and 8 days, before finally succumbing to his old age. 'Appearance' *The Gino-Diagris appeared as an ordinary wolf, both in colour and in size. *The Gino-Diagris had dark grey fur; however, his tail, ears, and snout were covered in black fur. *The Gino-Diagris had bioluminescent red eyes. History of the Morrufum-Diagris Origin The Morrufum-Diagris (Illyrian for "Shapeshifter Wolf") was the origin of all Shapeshifters and Skinwalkers. With his ability to assume the form of other species, including humans, he was able to breed and produce offspring with anything capable of sexual reproduction. In 12,931 BC, the Morrufum-Diagris was caught in a rockslide, and decapitated by a large boulder that crushed its head. Strengths and Abilities *'Immense physical capability:' The Morrufum-Diagris had incredible strength, agility, and durability. *'Sharp claws and teeth:' Although his strong jaw muscles make it unnecessary, the Morrufum-Diagris had teeth so sharp, it is said that he could chew titanium with ease. His claws were equally as sharp, if not sharper. *'Accelerated healing:' The Morrufum-Diagris could heal from near-lethal wounds in a matter of minutes. *'Longevity:' Due to the Morrufum-Diagris' shapeshifting abilities, he was able to assume the form of any creature regardless of their age. If he were to assume the form of a 25-year-old human for 40 years, the Morrufum-Diagris would age in this body and become a weakened 65-year-old, but could simply shapeshift into a younger human's body to regain his strength. Had he not died in an accident, the Morrufum-Diagris could've theoretically lived forever. Weaknesses * Silver: In the presence of silver, the Morrufum-Diagris would weaken in power, becoming comparatively sluggish in movement. * Decapitation: As history has shown decapitation kills a lot of creatures, mortal and demon alike. * Slow shift rate: While the Morrufum-Diagris can assume another creatures form quite quickly, shifting back into his own form takes a few seconds, leaving him vulnerable to danger. * Weakened forms: When the Morrufum-Diagris has assumed another creature's shape, its own physical prowess is greatly weakened to being only three times that of whichever creature he decided to mimic. It is believed that the Morrufum-Diagris was in a shifted form when he died. Appearance *The Morrufum-Diagris appeared as an ordinary wolf in size, but wore green fur. *While the Morrufum-Diagris had green fur, his tail, ears, and snout were covered in black fur. *The Morrufum-Diagris had bioluminescent green eyes. History of the Talzuv 'Origin' The Talzuv (Illyrian for "Hell's Drinker of Blood") was the first hominid species of vampire to exist. The first Talzuv came into existence in 13,758 BC, as a result of the Tal-Diagris draining a human completely of blood. The Tal-Diagris accidentally left some of his venom behind in the human's body, which acted as a retrovirus and altered the entire genome of the human it infected, causing said human to be the first humanoid vampire in history. The Talzuv eventually faced extinction in 13,692 BC; according to legend, this species was far more brutal than the more modern counterpart of vampiric hominids, to the point where they were believed to have been wiped from existence by Death himself, out of pure necessity, as their thirst for blood was completely insatiable. While there is no confirmation on Death's rumoured involvement, rest assured that the Talzuv are indeed extinct. 'Strengths and Abilities' *'Immense physical capability:' The Talzuv had incredible strength, agility, and durability. *'Sharp claws and teeth:' Like the Tal-Diagris, the Talzuv's teeth were sharp enough for them to chew through titanium. It is unknown if their claws were equally as sharp, but it's likely to be the case, as Talzuv were essentially as lethal as the Tal-Diagris. *'Accelerated healing:' So long as a Talzuv was properly fed, it could heal from enormous flesh wounds in a matter of seconds. *'Longevity:' As Talzuv were technically reanimated corpses, they were ageless. Had they not been killed off, they could have theoretically still existed today. *'Pheromones:' Like wolves, the Talzuv produced pheromones from their skin to affect the behaviour of their prey. While wolves would have used this ability to communicate with other wolves, the Talzuv produced pheromones specifically aimed at soothing their prey, making said prey less likely to try making an escape. 'Weaknesses' *'Sunlight:' While the reasons are still a mystery, Talzuv had severe Solar Urticaria (allergy to UV radiation). If exposed to enough UV radiation, an endergonic reaction would take place, causing the Talzuv to burst into flames. *'Fire:' Talzuv were so flammable that a single spark could risk setting them aflame. *Decapitation *Wood piercing the heart *'Photophobia:' Talzuv were extremely sensitive to light. Even a small flame would be enough to temporarily blind them. 'Appearance' The Talzuv very much resembled the Turok-Han vampires seen in the seventh season of Buffy the Vampire Slayer. A photo has been provided as an example. History of the Tal 'Origin' ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Please ignore everything below this line, as it has yet to be re-written. 'Vampires' If the human by any chance isn't completely drained of his/her blood, a supernatural venom in the Tal-Diagris' bite will sire the human into what we just call a vampire. It wakes up as an undead bloodsucker the following night hours. This Vampire sires humans into its own kind by drinking their blood until they can feel their victim's heart-beat slowing down. Then they stop drinking and cut one of their own veins open and feed their own blood to the victim until the victim dies. The victim wakes up, a vampire the following night. To kill these Vampires, put a Holy stake through their heart, cut their head off with silver (if you don't you use silver, the vampire's body will change into a dog-like shape, a dog-like head will grow, and voila. We have a Tal-Diagris.), burn them with fire, or somehow, get them to drink holy water. Their main weakness is sunlight. Though sunlight won't always kill them, they can't stand being in it simply because it has a magical effect on them. Spending one second in sunlight is like getting a heat-stroke. And the more time they spend in the sunlight, the hotter it gets. If they are kept in the sun for too long, they'll catch on fire and turn to ashes. To keep them away, if you can't kill them, splash them with holy water, use a cross as repellant (only a cross that has been blessed by the Pope will work). This species of vampire has no specific name in the Illyrian language. Unlike the Turok-Han and vampire, the Van-Tal (Illyrian for "Blood-sucking Human") are not undead. They're the first type of vampire who happen to have beating hearts. Some people have heard of a myth that all blue-eyed people are related. The reason for that is a long time ago, when Homo Sapiens were newly evolved humans, a vampire decided to sire a pregnant woman. The following night, this woman wakes up as an undead bloodsucker and is still pregnant. The baby is still alive because of the strength it received from the vampire blood that was fed to the baby's mother by the vampire sire. When the baby was born, it had blue eyes. It was the first near-human creature to have blue eyes. This Van-Tal is the reason that there are blue-eyed people. It mated with a human who ended up having blue-eyed kids. The breeding went on as the thousands of years went by. Today's blue-eyed people are all related to each other and their blue eyes are a sign that they have the potential to access their dormant Van-Tal abilities. However, as more blue-eyed people were breeding with non blue-eyed people, the Van-Tal bloodline became thinner. Van-Tal don't need drink blood in order to survive; they can easily survive off of human food. Van-Tal are easy to kill, as their DNA is mostly human. They can die pretty much any way that a human can. However, their advantages are super strength, super speed, and their 5 senses, which are multiplied by 150. They even have a 6th sense. It's a telepathic ability. They can sense when there's life forms in the area. They can also sense where the life form is. Duraga-Tal (Illyrian for "Angelic bloodsuckers") are commonly known as the Illyrian Angels. They are the evolution of all Vampires. To kill these creatures, you need to be a Duraga-Tal yourself, or be an angel because only these two creatures have the power to kill Duraga-Tal.Certain types of demons can also kill Duraga-Tal. There's more information about them in this article. 'Werewolves' The Gino-Diagris eats anything, but prefers to eat humans. If it attacks a human, it never leaves the victim's heart behind, unless they want to turn the human into a werewolf. The Gino-Diagris carries a disease that can't be cured. Most people call it the "Werewolf Disease". It projects this disease into humans when biting them. If the human survives the attack, he/she will carry the Werewolf Disease (will be a Werewolf) for the rest of his/her life. He/she'll turn into his/her wolf form the night before, during and after that of a full moon. Once a human has transformed into his/her wolf form, they'll have no control over themselves, no memory of who they are and no humanity until they revert to their human form during the following sunrise. They kill when they are hungry and they bite people when they feel unsafe. The bitten people get the Werewolf Disease and become werewolves when the full moon "trio" happens. When werewolves breed with humans, the werewolf kids are always the same gender as the werewolf parent. To kill werewolves, you need to pierce silver through their heart and/or brain. Or just cut their head off. But only cut their head off in their human form. If you cut their head off in their wolf form, they'll just grow a new head and turn into a Gino-Diagris. These creatures have been extinct since the year 1769, due to a war they had with Duraga-Tal. 'Shapeshifters' The Morphum-Diagris was the first demonic creature that was able to change what it looks like. It could change its appearance into any kind of creature. When one of these changed into a human being, it mated with another human and ended up having children. Some of these kids were born with green eyes. They were the first human-like creatures to have green eyes. These green-eyed "half-shifters" are only able to change their appearance into any other person that they want to look like. However, they have the Shifter's Gene, which makes them able to have green-eyed "half-shifter" kids. Some "half-shifters" don't have green eyes. The brown-eyed "half-shifters" don't have the Shifter's Gene in them, so they can never have "half-shifter" kids. All "half-shifters" with brown eyes can only change their appearance from their normal human form into any animal form they desire. Today’s green-eyed and hazel-eyed people have the Shifter's Gene in them. Though these creatures are incredibly skilled fighters (both in armed and un-armed combat), the only way to kill them is with silver. 'Skinwalkers' Back in the 11th to 15th Centuries, Werewolves and Shapeshifters were inter-breeding to create hybrid demons called Skinwalkers. These things can shapeshift at any time like all Shapeshifters (and some Werewolves), but the Werewolf DNA in them limited their transformations, so they can only turn into one animal. When a Skinwalker changes shape for the first time, it doesn't control what it turns into. It'll turn into any random animal in existence. The writers of the Harry Potter series made an amazingly accurate example of Skinwalkers, but they stuffed up when they chose to call them Animagus creatures. Just like Werewolves and Shapeshifters, silver's the only thing that can kill them. Just like Werewolves, Skinwalkers turn people into their own kind by biting them and just like Werewolves, their children are Skinwalkers, too. However, a Skinwalker's powers never manifest until after they hit puberty. Skinwalkers would mate with humans in order to make more of their kind naturally (without biting any humans). However, the Skinwalker's Gene passed on through the generations was thinned out until only the hazel eyes remained. The chances of a hazel-eyed person developing their Skinwalker abilities are just as low as the chances of a blue-eyed person developing their Van-Tal abilities. The only reason Werewolves have been considered to be extinct is because Skinwalkers are considered a species on its own. When they mate, they don't just pass on the Werewolf Gene; they also pass on the Shifter's Gene. Some ignorant humans used to call them, Hazel-Eyed Werewolves. Then the term, "Skinwalker", was created. Skinwalkers have certain strengths: #Super-speed - They can outrun a cheetah. #Naturally strong - They can lift up a grown elephant at the age of 14. #Super-hearing - They can hear a human's heartbeat from 130 yards away. #Amazing sense of smell - They can smell anything within 7 miles of their location. Beware; your pet dog, cat, goldfish, turtle, pig, cow, horse, etc. might be a Skinwalker. Your life could be in danger. Other things you should know: 'Hazel Eyes' #Hazel-eyed people either have the Skinwalker gene or the Half-Shifter gene. That fact that there are two possibilities makes it more difficult to tell which one they are. 'Shapeshifters' # To change their appearance, brown-eyed "half-shifters" shed their old skin. # Some green-eyed "half-shifters" keep the victim they look like alive in order to psychically "download" the victim's memories. # Cutting the "half-shifters'" heads off with silver will kill them, but if you don't use silver, their heads will grow a new body within 30 seconds to 50 minutes and will then most likely kill you to avenge their old body. More to Read #To read the second article, click here. --> History of the Illyrian World - Part 2 #To read the Bonus article, click here. --> History of The Illyrian World - Royal Blood #To read the third article, click here. --> History of The Illyrian World - Part 3 #To read the second Bonus article, click here. --> History of The Illyrian World - Power Levels #To read the third Bonus article, click here. --> History of the Illyrian World - Imprinting # To read the fourth article, click here. --> History of the Illyrian World - Part 4 Category:Demons Category:Morphopedia Category:Religion-based Category:TV Reference